


Самый странный книжный магазин, в котором я бывала

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, POV Outsider, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Stand-Up Comedy, Unconventional Format, Взгляд со стороны, Змей!Кроули, Нестандартный формат, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стэндап-комедия, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Есть здесь кто из Лондона? Да? Кто-нибудь из вас бывал в «А. З. Фель»? Ага, вот где странной херни навалом.





	Самый странный книжный магазин, в котором я бывала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weirdest Book Shop I've Ever Been To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839127) by [Joanne_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin). 

> Разрешение получено.  
От автора: этот фик основан на [моём же посте](https://fifty-shadesofgay.tumblr.com/post/186215523367/aziraphale-has-a-snake-habitat-lil-setup-in-his) и задумывался как фрагмент некоего внутриканонного стендапа. Просто представьте всё это в исполнении британской женской версии Джона Малейни.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Лондон — странное место. Хотя, по правде, в любом крупном городе хватает странностей. Проживёшь там достаточно долго — привыкнешь ко всему. По телику вдруг заговорили на какой-то древней тарабарщине? А, всё норм, типичная среда. Кстати, реальный случай.  
Короче, если я, жительница Лондона, говорю, что видела реально странную херню — готовьтесь навострить уши.  
Есть здесь кто из Лондона? Да? Кто-нибудь из вас бывал в «А. З. Фель»? Ага, вот где странной херни навалом.  
Для тех, кто не в курсе, «А. З. Фель и Ко» — книжный магазинчик. Торгует в основном старыми книгами — вернее, торговал. Пару месяцев назад они вдруг поменяли имидж, сейчас все книги там про пиратов, космос и прочую лабуду, которую я глотала бы запоем лет, ну, в одиннадцать. А теперь меня бесит, что больше не найти первого издания Уайльда. Спрашиваю владельца, куда делись старые книги, и он говорит, что у них был пожар. Вот только вокруг — ни следа огня. Все старые кресла, которые всегда там стояли, на месте — и выглядят, между прочим, как новенькие. Какой офигенно избирательный пожар, чудо прям. Ясно, говорю. Потому что меня уже ничем не удивить. Пожар так пожар. Наверное, не выключили инфракрасную лампу. Мы ещё дойдём до лампы.  
Но да, я там уже ничему не удивляюсь. Иначе и тронуться недолго.  
Во-первых, владелец. Мистер Фель. Видимо, тот самый А. З. Я как-то спросила про его имя. Он явно задумался, а потом говорит, мол, его зовут Эзра.  
И я такая — о, а я думала, вы А. З. Ну, с вывески.  
И он такой — да, это я.  
И я такая — а, значит, Эзра — это сокращение?  
И он такой — э-э-э, да. И опять задумался.  
И я, наивняк такой, спрашиваю — сокращение от чего?  
Бедняга уже явно в панике. И затем в задней комнате что-то обрушилось с грохотом, и он убежал туда. Что странно, потому что больше в магазине никого не было. А змея сидела в террариуме. Мы дойдём до змеи.  
Короче, там точняк творится какая-то чертовщина. Или у него полки из Икеи.  
Хотя не знаю, может ли он себе позволить полки из Икеи. Я вообще не знаю, как он может себе позволить хоть что-то. Была там миллиард раз и ни разу не видела, чтобы он продал хоть одну книгу. Бывало, я весь день сидела и читала прямо под носом у мистера Феля, а он и ухом не вёл. Даже чай ещё предлагал. Но господи помилуй попробовать заплатить ему за книгу. Сразу такая реакция, будто пытаешься украсть его первенца.  
Итак, книжный магазин, который сгорел дотла и регенерировал быстрее, чем Доктор, а его владельца, по всей видимости, зовут Аэзра, и он скорее удавится, чем продаст вам книгу.  
И это ещё не считая змеи.  
Видите ли, в задней комнате стоит большой террариум со всеми прибамбасами — инфракрасная лампа, куча песка, удобная каменюка. Прям змеиный «Ритц». Смотришь на него и думаешь: «Блин, был бы я змеёй, никогда бы оттуда не вылезал». Но у местной змеи другое мнение.  
Позвольте повторить, максимально чётко.  
Иногда в террариуме сидит змея.  
А иногда её там нет.  
И возникает вопрос: куда она девается?  
Очевидно, это глупый вопрос.  
Я спрашивала насчёт змеи — не у мистера Феля, у его партнёра, мистера Кроули. Пара слов про мистера Кроули. Первое: этот гад как две капли воды похож на Дэвида Теннанта. Второе: он явно ровесник моих родителей, но одевается как развратный гот, которым мне так и не хватило духу стать в шестнадцать лет. Третье: он настолько хардкорен, что носит свои стимпанковские зеркальные очки в любое время дня и ночи, в магазине и на улице. Серьёзно, никогда не видела его без очков. Короче, чувак — моя ролевая модель.  
И ещё: представить не могу, как они сошлись с мистером Фелем. Мистер Фель одевается и ведёт себя как сферический английский библиотекарь средних лет в вакууме. У них ничего общего. И когда я спрашиваю, как долго они вместе, они каждый раз говорят одно и то же: шесть тысяч лет. Каждый чёртов раз. Будто сговорились.  
Короче. Я сделала ошибку, решив спросить у мистера Кроули, куда исчезает змея. Знаете, что он ответил? «Не беспокойся, — говорит, — он просто любит выйти размяться». Какого — и я просто не могу выразить всю глубину моих эмоций — хера?  
— О, нет, — говорю, — я не беспокоюсь, мистер Кроули! Всего-навсего восьмифутовый питон вышел размяться в магазине, мелочи какие!  
Но мистер Кроули сразу развеял все мои заблуждения. Говорит — он девятифутовый, вообще-то, и вовсе не питон.  
Что ж! Как глупо с моей стороны! Я извинилась, само собой. Мистер Кроули сказал, что передаст змее мои извинения.  
Хорошо демонстрирует мои приоритеты, не так ли? Каждый раз, входя в магазин, я рискую стать обедом огроменного непитона, но, видно, я на всё готова ради хорошей книги и чашки отличного чая.


End file.
